CC-25-1303 (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
CC-25-1303 or Kyl Brolar was a human male and a clone of Jango Fett, He was a ARC Trooper and Leader of the ARC Squad known as Anooba Squad with his fellow members of the squad known as ARC-28 or Coul, ARC-26-133 or Thawne, ARC-29, and ARC-27-134 or Ronin. After a test where Cuy'val Dar Training Sergeant Rav Brolar was watching them she found their ferocity in battle hilarious after they mauled a training droid and took it's wiring to keep for later. She took them as her own personal Squad instead of letting Jango train them. She named each of them and trained them and ARC-7201/67 a cross trained Clone Trooper who became a ARC when ARC-29 was accidentally killed by his ARC Brother Coul during a Live Fire Training Sim. Kyl, Rav, and his brothers tried to make him feel welcome but still sort of mistrusted him till Rogue ARC Trooper nicknamed Klade started a reign of terror on Tipoca City by killing a Kaminoan Scientist and his fellow brothers all troopers where sent on alert, Klade went on rampage attacking different Kaminoans, Clones, and Cuy'val Dar members. Klade was eventually took down by the combined might of different Anooba Squad Cuy'val Dar members Rav Brolar,and Kal Skirata, Jango Fett himself, and the Infamous Null ARC Troopers. He was knocked out by 67 who tackled Klade to the ground to save Kyl and Rav. Rav nicknamed him Clobber thanks to him tackling Klade and putting him into a sleeper hold. Kyl would later lead Anooba when they where deployed to Geonsis and they went with the 15th Raptor Company and Kyl took command after its clone leader was killed. Kyl also worked with Jedi Master Tyler Forrest during the battle and assigned a group of Clones to follow him into the Catacombs as Kyl continued to lead the Company in the battle. After the battle was won he found Tyler's robes, and the clones bodies. He ordered for their tallies to be retrieved to be identified and took Tyler's robes to Jedi Grand Master Yoda who leading the Evac of Geonsis. Yoda explained in his own way that Tyler had been killed which grieved Kyl that his first Jedi Commander had been killed on his watch. Kyl and Anooba where assigned to stay with The Raptors and where assigned to Jedi Knight Zevin Nexus who was Tyler's apprentice. Kyl and Zev instantly liked each other and knew they could trust each other in the heat of battle. They fought against The Seps together gaining other Allies through out the Clone Wars, During it Coul, Kyl's squad brother and his best friend was captured on a scouting mission for Republic Intel on a Scientist known as Dr. Krys Arkana and he was experimented on by her and was turned into a cyborg but broke away before she could mind wash him. Kyl attacked her compound but was captured and he lost his right eye by her. Kyl was rescued by Zev and his apprentice Rex Burner who they met during their Bespin Op. Kyl was thought killed during the Attack on the Sith Temple on Umbara when he fell into a Ravine and he was found by Trandoshan Pirates and drugged by them for a year till Order 66 happened Kyl escaped from them and helped rescue Altisian Jedi Knight Victorya Knott and he didn't execute Order 66 since ARC General Errant took him, The rest of Anooba and Rescue Squad to have their chips removed after he discovered them. Kyl and Victorya stayed together in hiding and eventually the two fell in love and got married. The two became bounty hunters and fought against the Empire constantly and Kyl found his brothers again on Mandalore living with Rav Brolar and Clan Brolar. Kyl's accelerated aging was cured by Jaing Skirata a fellow clone who had cured it by using Ko Sai's notes and with help from his Clan and Dr. Uthan. Kyl joined the Forsaken after meeting back up with Zev who was leading it, Kyl fought against the Empire till it's Death Star II's destruction at Endor. Kyl later became Director Of New Republic Intelligence during the war between the Republic and the Covenant Of The Darkside. Kyl and Victorya had three children Tracyn, Eve, and Katie. Katie would become Grand Master Of Zevin's Jedi Coalition which was also basically the New Jedi Order after Master Yappel's death at the hands of Emperor Exodus, Eve would become a Spy in Republic Intel, and Tracyn would be thought dead but really captured by the Imperative and imprisoned after being reveal not able to be brainwashed by the Mistress. Kyl was finally killed in The Imperative's all out attack on the Galaxy after The Republic's destruction by it and Kyl defended Katie as she retreated in her father's Kom'rk Class Shuttle. Time On Kamino Capturing Klade Clone Wars year One 22 BBY The First Battle Of Geonsis The sand was the first thing that hit 1303 as they exit the Laat/i landed unloading Anooba Squad and a couple of other members of 1303's Company. 1303 orders his men out to reinforce the line of troopers that where stopping the CIS' droid forces. Suddenly more Gunships appear and a figure with a cloak flying wildly behind him marches toward him. 1303 salutes him then says "Sir, I am CC-1303 I have been assigned to help you sir." The Jedi nods and then activates his lightsaber a blue blade emerges from the cylinder device, 1303 briefly pauses in awe for the first time of the blade of Jedi, The Jedi raises his lightsaber as they charge the droid forces. 1303 briefly notices as he follows his Jedi General his HUD identifies as Jedi Master Tyler Forrest, A brave and passionate Jedi who was know to bend the Jedi Code at times which causes 1303 to briefly feel doubt as he had been drill to follow orders to the word; but it soon passes as the droid forces rush to meet them. 1303, knows his brothers: Cole, Clobber, and Owl fire rapidly at the droid forces forcing them back. 1303 feels adrenaline kicking in after he destroys his first droid of the war and preparing to continue on when Wisecrack a trooper of his Company 15th Infantry Company ,who rivaled Clobber in jokes, was shot in the shoulder forcing him down. 1303 yells "Man down!" He grabs his rifle and fires his rifle to shoot the droid who had shot Wisecrack then moves to his brothers aid. Soon the medic of the 15th who was named Yaler arrived placed a bacta bandage on his shoulder then 1303 and Yaler helped Wisecrack out of the battle toward a AT-TE when it exploded from a Hailfire droid. 1303 felt his body get flung from the blast and then a few moments later was able to get up to find the AT-TE gone and Wisecrack no where to see but 1303 saw Yaler's charred up body. He then saw part of his helmet had been scarred by the missile but his helmet had survived, 1303 soon saw b2 Super Battle Droid charging for him and was almost on him; when Clobber arrived behind 1303 and threw a thermal det which exploded taking out the droid. 1303 was about to thank Clobber when a loud groaning noise filled the air. 1303 then looked up to see a Trade Fedaration ship damaged by the SEPHAs came crashing down on the battle field kicking up a sand storm. 1303 follows Clobber through the battle as the sand storm continues. 1303 and Clobber soon met up with General Forrest who was kneeling on the ground, 1303 who was worried that the Jedi had been shot quickly rushed over to him, 1303 spoke "General, are you alright?" Tyler grunted and spoke "Yes, Captain but I will need three of your men to investigate a disturbance that just overtook me." 1303 now even more concerned he signaled Derr a well trained trooper who was one of the best men in the 15th; With Derr came two other troopers who Kyl couldn't identify but told them to accompany Tyler. Three saluted 1303 and then followed Tyler to passage way that led through to the catacombs of Geonsis. Once they where gone 1303 led the 15th and Anooba Squad toward where General Mace Windu and General Kit Fisto where leading the charge on the CIS' forces. Meanwhile in the Catacombs General Tyler Forrest was leading the three clones down the passage when they enter a large Geonsisian Barrack, where dozens of Geonsisians hung to the walls. Tyler signaled for them to continue when a loud screech filled the chamber and almost at once the Bugs awoke and attacked the Four. Tyler yelled "RUN!" the three clones exited the chamber as Tyler quickly killed three geonsisians then followed the clones out but with the bugs on their tails. One of the troopers tripped and fell face first into the ground, Derr went back for the trooper and was about to grab his hand to help him up when a Geonsisian grabbed the trooper from a small passage way on the right. The Trooper shrieked as he was pulled into the passage way to small for Derr to follow. Derr swore in Mando'a and then caught up with the Jedi and the remaining trooper who where battling many of The Geonsisians. Soon they where entered a large chamber where letters in Aurabesh where written on stone and The Trooper continued on as Tyler told him to stop and Derr stopped behind Tyler. The Trooper turned around to signal for them to follow when the floor rumbled and the Trooper gasp out in shock as the floor around him disappeared then the trooper fell screaming to his demise. Tyler told Derr "Follow my lead." Derr nodded and then start to move along the floor first stepping on the letter K then moving back toward the exit of the chamber. TBA Bust On Corusant Kyl had been assigned after the Bespin Operation to Corusant to follow a suspected ARC Trooper who was supposedly a leak in intelligence. General Iri Camas had assigned Kyl personal thanks to his involvement on Kamino of a Renegade Clone known as Klade even though Clobber had captured him. TBA Operation:Brothers In Arms Kyl had gotten the call and had now was in armor as he crossed toward the Nu-class Shuttle waiting for him, He still couldn't believe his datapad: his Best Friend ARC-26 or Coul who was a member of Anooba Squad had been capture on Zanbar a scouting mission , A scouting mission of all things!, Kyl sighed wondering how it had happened but now was worried if his brother was still alive! Kyl was planning on infiltration a small outpost on Hoth where The target, Coul was investigating was last seen. Her name was Dr. Krys Arkana a former brilliant scientist that briefly worked for with Elliot Carsen Father of Senator Zoe Carsen who The 411th mainly General Nexus and Kyl where close friends with. They where trying to track Elliot down as a favor to Zoe but in Coul's last transmission he reported that Krys had been working with The Seppies and even spotted General Grievous arriving to meet her. TBA Battle Of Anaxes Return To Umbara On The Run 19 BBY Kyl gasps as he awakes to find himself in a tent boxes stacked next to him He starts struggling but stop when he hears voices app. He pretends to be knocked out still as Two Trandoshan and A Umbarans pass by him. Kyl let out a sigh of relief as they pass him. He then remembers The Attack On The Sith Temple and how he was tossed into a ravine. How he ended up here he couldn't quite remember but he was determined to get out off where ever here was. Suddenly a Large Trandoshan entered his Tent with two other Trandoshans.. The trandoshan introduced himself as Captain Dheeb and that Kyl was going to be ransomed to someone Kyl didn't hear as he picked up a sounded he remember from other battles. He braced himself as he realized what was about to happen; and suddenly it happened! The front of the tent exploded in a fireball that engulfed Dheeb and his trandoshans. Kyl got up thanks to being shielded by the trandos and then heads out of his tent with his hands till chained together. A Umbaran raises his rifle at Kyl and it hit's the chains getting Kyl's hands free. Kyl then proceeds to barrel roll right into the Umbaran's legs knocking him over. Kyl then breaks his helmet causing the toxic air of Umbara to kill him. Kyl grabs the blaster then heads on into a supply tent to find his Custom made Beskar Shield. He then exits to find a LAAT/i gunship landing and deploying 501st troopers. Kyl lets a sigh of relief out and then Kyl yells "Over here"! The Troopers turn and instead of rushing to help they open fire on Kyl. Kyl is dumbfound by the Troopers attacking a fellow brother and then he runs for cover as his shield absorbs most of the bolts. He got to a tent as the Gunship flew over head and launched two missiles toward the tent causing a fireball to arise from it. The Troopers satisfied by their results get in the gunship and leave on Trooper behind to guard the base as the move on to the next. Luckly Kyl survived the missile thanks to his beskar shield and then he slowly moved out from the now smoldering tent to find the trooper looking at the sky as V-Wings flew over head. Kyl slowly crept up on the Trooper as the trooper was oblivious to him till it was to late. Kyl pounce on him and slammed his shield down hard on the trooper's helmet knocking him briefly out. Kyl then dragged him over to a tent that survived the attack and then removed his armor and put on himself. Once the trooper awoke he tried to interrogate him but the trooper only said that Kyl was a traitor and that the mission was not yet complete. Kyl left the trooper in the tent and then put his helmet on then put his shield into it's convert carrying form then put it in the troopers backpack. He then awaited the Gunships return and then entered the gunship to take him to their ship. TBA Saving Victorya Finding A Cure Third Galactic Civil War Dire Chances Kyl Brolar stood at the helm of the Shark a mon calamari captial ship which was on it's way to Chandrila to pick up some supplies for refuges of The Now destroyed world of Vortex. Off to his side was Former Jedi Master now turned Business Entrapuner Thomas Quill who had been suppiling the Republic ships and weapons along with relief supplies in the war against the Imperative. Escorting the Shark was two Hammer-class Cruisers, The Mawler under the command of Major Trent Silvic, providing fighter support was Mockingbird Squadron under the command of Jedi Master Sarah War and her personal Command Ship the Shard Of Aldeeran. This mission was supposedly only to be a Military only mission but Thomas Quill had been brought board during a stop at Taris where Quill Corp headquarters and shipyards. Thomas wasn't at all happy that The Shark was going less then twenty-five percent then normal causing them to be delayed by two days and was making it very clear constantly calling the repair crew to see if they had found the problem. Kyl rolled his eyes underneath his helmet at Thomas but stayed in his captain's chair. Personality and Traits Equipment The Valkyrie The Valkyrie was Kyl's personal VT-49 Decimator which he stole during his escape from The Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught Annihilator under the command of Grand General Tagge and then used through out his lifetime till it's destruction by Darth Void. The Ori'ramikad The Ori'ramikad was a Kom'rk class Fighter that Kyl obtained after the Valkyre's destruction, It was used by him till his death then it was used by his Daughter Katie Brolar. Behind the scene Appearances Category:Male Category:Clone Trooper Category:The Republic Category:The 15th Raptor Company Category:Spy Category:Clan Brolar